


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, M/M, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	untitled

“fuck. fuck. fuck.”

mark moaned loudly as johnny thrusted his thick, long cock into his wet tight cunt.

johnny growled and covered mark’s mouth, “i told you to keep it the fuck down.”

mark shivered at johnny’s deep voice and his moans became louder and muffled as johnny’s thrusts sped up.

his cunt was soaked, his juices all over the back off his soft pale thighs and dripping off of johnny’s balls that are slapping against his ass.

johnny reached his hand up to squeeze mark’s pink nipples, causing the boy under him to quiver at the oversimulation, his muffled moans turning into muffled screams as it all became too much.

”mmfuuucckkkkkkk”

the younger raked his nails down the elder’s back, creating scratches that left a small sting but made johnny thrust faster as he was nearing release.

soon mark’s body stilled, his thighs quivering ass an orgasm took over.

his toes curled and he let out a muffled scream as his pussy clenched and squirted his sweet juices all over johnny’s cock.

johnny moaned at the sudden wetness and tightness and soon came after, filling up mark’s tight hole with his thick seed.

johnny uncovered mark’s mouth, savoring the little pants and moans he released as he continued to thrust softly into him, licking and kissing his nipples.

after a few minutes, johnny decided to pull out, causing mark to whine and squirt a little bit.

the boy was still quivering and out of breathe but at least he had a smile on his face.


End file.
